


The trio get possessive, demanding, teasing and loud

by grimmswan



Series: Two Biests and a Grimm [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: After a very long time, I have written another Sean/Nick/Adalind story. No plot. all smut.





	The trio get possessive, demanding, teasing and loud

Sean walked into his home to find a completely naked Adalind spread out on the couch and a shirtless Nick kneeling in front of her, his head buried between her legs.  
The half royal gazed at his two lovers, enjoying the view.   
Adalind gasped and arched her back. She writhed in pleasure so much that Nick had to keep his arms around her thighs in order to hold her in place.  
Noticing Sean standing there, the hexenbiest tried to speak. “He.” She licked her lips and let out a loud moan, grabbing onto her breast and squeezing. “He said he needed me.” She whimpered. “He begged me to let him eat me out. Oh.” Her body trembled as she was obviously overcome with an orgasm.  
Nick licked a firm stripe over her mound and grinning at her quivering form, said, “I saw some twerp trying to flirt with her. Some guy wearing too much cologne acting like he had a shot at her. Like he could pleasure her the way we can.”  
“My, my, it looks like our grimm has a jealous streak.” Renard commented.  
Nick looked back at him, keeping two of his fingers inside Adalind, still needing to pleasure her, gave Sean a pointed look and said,“Just you remember that. I’m not about to lose what’s mine without a fight.”  
Sean smiled. It comforted the half prince to know he had someone in his life who would be possessive of him. After spending his life feeling unwanted by his father and that side of the family, it was wonderful to finally have someone who was willing to be vocal and obvious about his desire for him.  
The grimm gave his prince a long and obvious look over his entire body and then said, “I think I’ll have you next. See if I can get you to shout as much as our temptress here.”  
A shiver ran through Sean, and he immediately became rock hard at Nick’s comment.  
The younger of the two men returned to using his mouth on the blonde, who buried her fingers in his scalp, holding on for dear life as he attacked her throbbing clit.  
Soon she was screaming, crying out as an intense rush consumed her, melting every bone in her body.  
Nick sat back and admired the view of a fully satisfied hexenbiest. A smug smile spread on his face.  
He stood up, scooped Adalind in his arms and, looking at Renard said, “It will be more comfortable to have you on the bed.” And with that the three head to their room.  
Nick laid Adalind gently on one side, propping her up with some pillows so she would be able to see the show that was about to take place.  
He then turned to Sean, and helped him out of his expensive suit.  
Once the much taller man is naked, his was pushed by his male lover onto the bed, who then proceeded to crawl up himself, until he was stopped by the taller man’s hand on his chest.  
“I want you naked as well, my love.” Sean insisted. His eyes filled with yearning as he gazed over Nick.  
Nick grinned and quickly removed the rest of his clothes, more than happy to adhere to his princes wishes.  
He then crawled back onto the bed and started pressing kisses along his royal’s extremely long legs.  
The grimm teased, slowly making his way closer and closer to where Sean was already fully erect and obviously in need of attention.  
Nick slid his tongue at the underside of one knee, gave light nips that he quickly soothed away with warm licks. He then repeated the pattern along Sean’s thigh, moving closer and closer to his pulsing member.  
But the devilish grimm decided to stop just before the promised land and applied the same treatment of licks and bites to Sean’s other thigh.  
Adalind splayed her hand along Renard’s chest and abbs. She grazed her fingers along every area. “He does love to inflict sweet torture.” She commented lazily. Then looked Sean in the eyes and said, “But, controlling him is impossible. Though it’s not like we would want to try anyway.”  
Sean had to agree wholeheartedly. Especially when Nick had just decided to swallow the half prince’s whole erection in one guld and was actually deep throating him.  
Adalind’s lips brushed against Sean’s ear as she whispered. “I just love watching Nick suck your cock. Don’t you? The way his soft lips wrap around that hard thick shaft. So eager to take as much of you as he can. Just like he does when you enter his other whole. Tell me, what feels better on your length, his warm wet mouth or his tight hot ass?”  
The hexenbiest raked her nails along his skin. “I bet it’s his ass you like best. When your balls smack against that flesh, and he’s moaning your name. I bet it takes all your willpower not to just pound into him with all of your strength, because it’s so good.”  
She drew out those last words in a purr.   
“Oh, god, Nick. I love you. All of you. Love your mouth. Love your ass. Love your voice.” Sean shouted as he came, spilling with a rush down Nick’s throat.  
Nick swallowed every drop, then licked on Sean’s thighs, abs and chest, before reaching up to Adalind, sharing the taste of the salty essence with her, giving Sean time to catch his breath.  
“You are very naughty.” Nick teased Adalind.  
She giggled. “I know. But I couldn’t resist.” Adalind then spread her legs wide, pointed at his erection and said, “I have just the place for that.”  
They align their hips and in one easy motion, Nick was fully nestled in Adalind’s wet warmth.  
The hexenbiest was grateful for the potion that would keep her from getting an unplanned pregnancy. The feel of Nick’s bare cock was just too good to have to live without.  
Sean watched with fond fascination as his two lovers writhed and moaned together.  
“You two are so beautiful.” He sighed.  
Filled with pleasure from being inside his witch, Nick looked over and had to gasp information to his prince.  
“While I was using my mouth on our woman’s sweet cunt, I lubed myself up and put a plug in. So you can take me whenever and however you want.”  
Sean could feel himself trembling with the overwhelming joy at what his grimm had done. To know he would be able to have the beautiful man right away caused him to become rock hard again in and instant.  
He positioned himself between his lovers’ legs and removed the object that had kept Nick stretch perfectly for him.  
Sean thrust himself inside with ease.  
Nick moaned loudly as he felt intense pleasure radiating from two delicious places.  
He knew he was the luckiest man in the world to have to perfect, sexy amazing lovers who were willing to have him at exactly the same time.  
As he moved roughly into his lover, Sean leaned down and mouthed at Nick’s neck, just the way he loved. Adalind took the other side, gliding her teeth along certain points. Both knew just what would always drive their grimm crazy.  
The one in the middle felt on the brink of madness, certain that it was only because he was a grimm that he was able to survive such an exquisite assault.  
The three moved in perfect harmony of one another. Every being consumed with the need to have, to take and to give all.  
Skin glided against skin. Flesh pressed against flesh. Hands grabbed ahold of what they could and mouths explored where they were able.  
The room was filled with the moans, sighs, gasps and whimpers of three lovers locked in that carnal dance.  
Sean revelled in the feel of Nick’s firm plush backside cradelling his hips as Adalind’s legs slid along his thighs.  
The witch dug her nails into the scalps of both of her men, gripping tight as reached the top of that illustrious peak.  
Her walls contracted around the thick cock inside her, causing the man it belonged to to tighten his grip on the thick cock inside of him.  
In unison, they cried out. They held onto one another as they were swept in sweet release.  
As they came down from their high, collapsing onto the bed and laying on their sides to keep holding one another close, a smile spread on Nick’s lips as he whispered, “Mine”


End file.
